


Chains and fishnet stockings

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Nerd Taehyun, biker hueningkai, literally everyone in this fic is gay, lots of flirting, side yeonbingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: Hueningkai's life takes a big turn when his playboy agenda comes to an end with the entrance of a certain kang taehyun into his life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Chains and fishnet stockings

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the longest i've written and my eyes and fingers hurt because i have been working on this for hours, but the outcome doesn't seem that bad so i decided to post it.

hitting the breaks of his jet black Ducati 1098 and removing his helmet, which revealed his long black curls sliding over his eyes and hiding his various eyebrow piercings as the crowd stared at him with shocked but also inlove expressions, hueningkai arrogantly stepped out of his motorbike and headed towards his class which he probably would be skipping halfway, but not before sending a wink to his bystanders, making them squeal in delight.

kai kamal huening was famous as the school's bad boy with his attractive as fuck visuals and his playful flirtiness with literally every other student. he would always be seen with his lip ring, each day he would wear a new one. his ears were covered by numerous metal studs and he would more than often wear shiny silvery chains which went well with his plain black crop tops. his wardrobe would have a variety of clothes, all in black though, for hueningkai had never wore any other color. his outfits most of the time were just him wearing his black, if not crop top then a knot was tied to make it seem like one with his leather jacket having shiny stars and moons at its edge, paired with black jeans with dangling chains, bottomed off by a pair of black combat boots. 

hueningkai had a thing of flirting with everyone, it was a part of his family genes. he had realized that at quite a young age when he had seen his sister flirt with another girl her age, who now was her girlfriend. winking was something he did so often, it came out naturally. like he would sense someone's presence and then just go for it. he had girls and guys chasing him, and he as a bisexual had an advantage to that. dating was something he never took seriously, grabbing one person's hand and then leaving it after a week, or less. so the people around him never really expected a proper relationship with him either, for they were aware of how the boy dated and then left as if it never mattered to him.

he stood in the class room's entrance, with his history teacher shooting him daggers with his eyes. hueningkai sweared this teacher had something against him, since all his other teachers never bothered giving him lectures or even telling him off, they'd just let him go with a simple "don't do it again". but apparently his history teacher thought that he lacked discipline, and he needed to be taught a lesson for that, which again never really worked but it was hard to convince him that.

"mr.kamal may i ask why you are late yet again?"

hueningkai rolled his eyes and came up with the simplest excuse he could, showing the teacher he could care less about being late to his evening class, he didn't bother attending the morning ones.

"traffic"

"now we both know that wasn't the reason. i am sick and tired of you giving me the same excuse everyday. you have detention after school today for an hour"

"but-"

"another word and the timeline will get increased, mr.kamal"

oh how he hated when his teacher pronounced his name, with such hatred and arrogance that he wanted to take the living shit out of him. he bit his tounge in annoyance and went towards his seat, not in the mood for further discussion.

"fuck everyone fuck this shit"

hueningkai muttered while approaching his seat, pulling his phone out and hiding it under his sleeve so that he could secretly keep texting his friend soobin, to rant about everything that had happened. he kept looking upwards and then downwards, trying his best to not get caught as he was not excited for what would be in stock for him if the deed had been done.

after skipping the rest of his classes, hueningkai decided that he would ditch his detention too, well that was until his teacher caught him trying to sneak out secretly, which didn't work for him since his tall self was easy to spot in a crowd. he met eyes with his teacher and internally cursed his luck for placing him in an unlikely situation.

unwillingly, he turned his heels towards the detention room, his teacher still set on giving him the deathliest glare he could possibly give, that or the teacher just hated his students in general that he felt it was necessary to make them feel the hatred. hueningkai considered the latter his choice in his mind. he was more than sure he wasn't the only person his teacher had a displeasure against. 

hueningkai had thought that his teacher would at least not say anything during detention. he was really running low on luck, because he had picked up his phone to talk to someone kai assumed to be his partner and started saying literally the most disgusting couple stuff he has ever heard. he's more than sure he has never been as disgusted as he was right now. he kept glancing at the window besides him, eager for his time in hell to come to an end. he considered jumping out the window, until he looked down and realized he was at the fifth floor. he cursed all those cartoon movies he had watched, unable to understand why all those characters were made to fly when seeing such things could cause human desires for the same thing, which was practically, impossible.

"mr.kamal i took a look at you're grades that you've scored this year, i have no idea how you manage to get good grades in every other subject but i have noticed how you lack in history"

"geez i wonder why"  
hueningkai thought in his mind, but maintained a neutral expression nothingless.

"so i decided that it would be best if you were to be tutored by someone who is an absolute ace at the subject and is also serious about his grades. i gave him your number from the registration form, he will contact you for further details"

"with all due respect i am perfectly capable of studying on my own for my exams"

"if that was the case you wouldn't have scored an F on you're history exam. you will be in trouble if you get the same grade again, so technically i did you a favour. i don't want more words from you unless you're content with failing"

hueningkai sighed, he knew he didn't have a say in this. he really didn't find history interesting, he gave less of a shit about the historical ancestors. they were dead either ways, so what was the point. the mistakes made by them were still being made, which proved humans were dumb fucks who did not infact learn from their previous mistakes.

"you can leave now mr.kamal, but keep this in mind, i am doing this for your own good"

that is hueningkai's respectable opinion was pure bullshit, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, feeling weary and tired from all the events that had occured today. 

he got outside and saw soobin waiting for him by his bike texting on his phone. he had promised to give him a ride back home, hueningkai was suprised to find that the boy still waited for him even when he came an hour late, not that it was his fault to being with.

"well you look like complete shit"

"thanks i'm aware"

hueningkai put on his helmet and gave soobin his, before starting his bike whose engine kept producing loud and disturbing noises and drifted off with his friend.

hueningkai may have been opposing the idea of him having a tutor for completely valid reasons. he didn't like the idea of being bossed around by anyone, he made his own decisions. but when he got to know who his tutor was, his reaction and feelings completely changed. 

kang taehyun, known for being a smartass and intinmading everyone within a mere distance for being physically strong, was being selected as his tutor. the same taehyun whose pretty big eyes and plump lips complimented his small face. the same taehyun whose small waist hueningkai's eyes fell on sometimes and he has always felt an urge to hold him. the same taehyun who had way too much sass and always had an answer for everything, his attitude had always intrigued kai. 

this was the same kang taehyun he had been crushing on since ages. he had shared classes with him from primary school till now, yet never had the courage to confess to him. taehyun was so pretty, so perfect that hueningkai had many times doubted if he even would need him. taehyun was good with words that he could go on and on and have verbal arguments without ever losing, he was talented at photography since his photos would always portray simple but meaningful messages,he was good at baking too since kai remembered how a few years back he had entered a cooking festival and had made everyone swoon over his self made fudge brownies. 

if perfection was present in human form, it would be kang taehyun.

future husband :  
So, where do you meet up?

kai :  
anywhere is fine w me

future husband :  
the café near our school at 4pm tomorrow 

kai :  
okay

taehyun was always one to dress casually, wearing clothes that always looked comfortable and warm and especially oversized, with his sweater paws hanging around while his hair would usually be covered by a light coloured beanie. either that or he would wear some sort of plain shirt or sweater with jeans.

so when taehyun showed up with a black crop top and a skirt, exposing his abs covered with fishnets while his ears were covered by sparkly chain earrings and his lips enveloped by a shiny lip gloss showing their volume, hueningkai felt like he was going to lose his literal shit. he could not understand for the life of him why taehyun, the prettiest boy ever had decided to steal his heart even more with his newly formed look.

"taehyun right?"  
hueningkai asked, pretending this was not the boy he had lost his shit over an unhealthy number of times.

"yeah its me"

"do you wanna drink anything?"

"i already had coffee before coming here so i'm fine"

"you sure you don't wanna have anything though? their cupcakes are amazing"

"how amazing?"

"on a scale of 1 to 10, i'd say a solid 11"

"fine i'll have it"

taehyun had a straight face on during their small talk, which made hueningkai a bit nervous since he never really knew what the boy was thinking of. taehyun was known for being one with the resting bitch face, which often scared people off.

taehyun started explaining the concepts kai was confused about. mostly he'd go over them twice even though hueningkai had told him he had got the hang of it, which was obviously a lie since he had been too embarrassed to say it out loud. taehyun however simply just went over it again, as if reading him like a straight book.

they took a break to eat their cupcakes, taehyun having a red velvet caramel filled one while kai had a mint choco which one at which taehyun had expressed his disgust which made hueningkai still feel better since this was the first time he had expressed any sort of feeling. he defended mint chocolate, only to get even more attacked by taehyun. the boy had always been good at verbal arguments now that hueningkai was directly having one with him and so he gave up quickly.

then they went over everything again, taehyun summarising everything he had explained within the past two hours and making him a table with the main points of the concept, to make sure that kai would revise it once he got home so that it actually sticked in his head. 

they got up from their seats, hueningkai now getting reminded of taehyun's outfit, completely unaware of the light red shade spread over his cheeks. he avoided eye contact while leading taehyun to the exit, trying his best to calm his loud pounding heart down. 

"hey you good? you're all red"

"don't worry haha i'm fine, just feeling a bit sick"

taehyun pressed his palm to hueningkai's forehead, eyes getting wide at the warm temperature. but then as if a sudden light turned on in his head, he smirked as a realization hit him. now he dreamily looked at kai sideways with his pretty lashes and eyes looking ecstatic.

"is it because of me you're feeling this way babe?"

holy shit was hueningkai in trouble. he was royally fucked. his mind was telling him to do something logical while his heart told him to do what he wanted to. hueningkai had always been following his heart either ways, and so he looked directly into taehyun eyes, reciprocating the flirtness with a wink and a light hand on his waist.

"obviously, who else would it be if it weren't for my pretty angel?"

taehyun, completely amused by everything, responded by giving him a light smile, barely there while his hands slowly found their way along hueningkai's broad shoulders and onto his neck. 

"never knew the edgy playboy had a thing for pretty angels like myself"

"well, now you do"

hueningkai didn't know why or how when he pressed his lips against taehyun's soft lips. he had kissed many boys and girls, but this one was different, it made him feel like he was on cloud nine. taehyun titled sideways and hueningkai pressed his lips fully onto his, enjoying how good they tasted against his.

hueningkai slightly pushed taehyun so that his back was leaning against the tree and started gently playing with his hair, twirling it against his fingers lightly. he gently bit taehyun's bottom lip and deepened the kiss.

they parted away after a while, lips swollen and cheeks reddened as their hearts pounded at an irregular rate. taehyun looked directly at hueningkai at right at that moment, he felt so light and free. he felt loved under his gaze undereneath the shiny moonlight with the sounds of them breathing together. taehyun gave him a small peck and then walked away, murmuring a short "see you next weekend". hueningkai, still left in a daze, took in a long breathe before he took in what the fuck actually had happened.

kai :  
BITCH

annoying rabbit :  
wt

kai :  
imadeoutwithtaehyun

annoying rabbit :  
??

kai :  
I SAID I MADE OUT WITH TAEHYUN

annoying rabbit :  
WHAT

kai :  
I KNOW IM STILL SHOCKED

[annoying rabbit is calling you]

hueningkai accidently declined the call, his butter fingers giving him no mercy. he quickly opened his contact list and dialled soobin's number.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?"

"i don't know it was just him flirting and then me doing the same and then i went for it and he responded"

"congrats whens the wedding?"

"CHOI SOOBIN"

"okay fine what do you want me to do?"

"tell me, what do i do when i meet him again. what if he hates me or something? what he doesn't wanna tutor me anymore. i really hope i didn't make a bad impression"

"listen hyuka i know for a fact that no one can hate you. i'm more than sure he'll come back, and if you're lucky, maybe you'll get another chance to make out with him"

"have i told you how much i hate you?"

"thats so sweet huening. hate you too muah"

kai ended the call with a smile on his face, now content with what he was feeling. he was thankful to have soobin, who was always there for him and looked out for him as much as he could. he hoped that soobin could also get together with his crush, actually no, crushes he had on his dance partners. the two were already in a relationship, and soobin was inlove with both of them. hueningkai rooted for the three of them, he wanted to see soobin happy with them.

friday had approached once again and hueningkai was more than glad. he had noticed taehyun still continued to wear his skirts and fishnets, which made him feel shy everytime he was near him. they wouldn't talk much, but they'd text each other all the time. it was much better to text, it was much less awkward too. taehyun hadn't bought the kiss again, but he still continued to flirt with him, making sure hueningkai knew how good his facial structure was, making him seem no less than a sacred masterpiece and a work of art. hueningkai was more than glad it was over text, since taehyun wouldn't be able to see his tomato self.

the second tutor lesson had begun, but this time, instead of being situated in the sweet café, it was in taehyun's bedroom. his bedroom was very unique, it had all sorts of different things combined together under a single roof. but that's just how taehyun was, a combination of complex interests. 

each one of his walls was covered by something different. the wall above his bed had his polaroids attached with fairy lights along with a few self made origamis pasted with glue. the wall opposite to it was covered with posters, of artists composing different genres from rock metal to pop to classical. then came the wall above his study table, wooden layers were attached with the wall, containing all sorts of novels and educational books. and then finally came the last wall which was covered by paintings, they were different than usual paintings. all of them resembled something dark and furious, hueningkai let his gaze wander over the painting of a kid sitting in between two doors with their head bowed down as a dark aura, resembled by the strokes by the dark paint on the paper.

"hey tyun, what does this painting mean?"

"it shows a kid whose mind gets trapped in between unhealthy and pessimistic thoughts at a young age. at first they try to fight it off, but then they give up, too tired to build up energy against the negative spirits homing in their head"

"oh. who did you have in mind while painting this?"

"i was trying to express the feelings of the kid in the book i'm reading so i tried my best to portray that"

"that is incredible"  
kai muttered slowly, he was amazed by the amount of talent taehyun possessed. he saw himself in the boy, remembering how his mind used to fuck him up whenever his parents fought, how his mind used to tell him how worthless he was, how it felt like he had a dark cloud above his head that never left him and always was against him. how could taehyun paint something he never went through so perfectly? he didn't understand.

a tear escaped hueningkai's eye as the memories came flooding in, taehyun, noticing this, immediately came towards him and held his hand slowly, as if even a slight mistake could trigger the boy.

"hey ning, you good?"

"yeah i'm fine. just got reminded of something"

"you can talk about it if you want to, i'm all ears"

"i don't really feel like it"

taehyun lifted hueningkai's chin up and rubbed the place where the tear was, until it the spot completely dry. then he slowly caressed his face while looking into his eyes with an expression that showed hueningkai that he cared for him and was ready for whenever he wanted to talk.

hueningkai simply smiled and then eveloped the elder in a tight hug, holding him as close as he could as he breathed in his sweet scent. it was next to him when he felt at peace, he felt at home with him, with his chin tucked into his shoulder, he felt his heart at peace.

the two boys stayed like that for a while, until taehyun offered kai to watch something, ditching the idea of studying for which they actually met up for. they had chose to watch the movie "spirited away" which was famous worldwide for its beautiful animations and heart catching scenes. 

as hueningkai took a look at his watch which read 12 am in bright bold letters while he cuddled taehyun who was asleep on his chest with his lips in a small pout as his soft hair curled up around his eyes and his hands completely trapping kai inbetween them, he realized he didn't have the courage to wake him up and go back home.

he didn't know when or how he fell asleep. he didn't even make it through half of the movie before sleep had taken over him. he ran his fingers through taehyun's hair, making small a knot and then opening it with ease. he ruffled his hair slowly and taehyun seemed to move closer to him, if that was possible, in his sleep. 

hueningkai gave his head a peck before resting with him off to dreamland.

the next morning kai had woken up with two texts from taehyun and about six messages and two missed calls from soobin. he opened up taehyun's first, the boy had always been his top priority, he thought as his silently muttered a sorry to soobin and his "bros before hoes" agenda. 

future husband :  
sorry for leaving, had an extra class  
i'll make it up to you i promise 

kai :  
its fine  
you better :<

annoying rabbit :  
HOE  
GUESS WHAT??  
IM DATING BEOMGYU AND YEONJUN NOW  
I HAVE TWO BFS NOW!!!  
kai??  
HUENINGKAI BRO U ALIVE

kai :  
i can't even get one and you're out there having two bfs. it be like that sometimes  
jk jk bro IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU  
GET BOTH OF YOUR MANS

annoying rabbit :  
dw bub you'll get there

kai :  
how did it even happen i'm pretty sure there was more action b/w me and tyun

annoying rabbit :  
haha funny story, both of them confessed separately that they liked me and their partner too but weren't sure if i'd like them back and i was like bitch u thought  
yeah thats what basically happened 

kai :  
oh wow how exciting  
anyways gtg i need to get home 

hueningkai closed his phone and got onto his bike, stomach growling from hunger as he clenched the bike's handles. he really needed to get something to eat. 

he stopped infront of the pizza place and texted soobin that he was here. he looked inside the small pizza shop and found soobin, and also two other people accompanying him as he breathlessly laughed about something while clinging onto both of them. 

it wouldn't have been a big deal, if soobin had already told him that he'd be meeting his boyfriends beforehand, but apparently the blue head loved giving suprises at the most unusual times. 

yeonjun seemed to have noticed his presence and waved at him while giving him a bright smile. what was even worse was that soobin's boyfriends were even more enthusiastic than him, kai could already feel his energy draining just be looking at their excitement.

nevertheless he returned a smile, or smirk, no one knew truly since the latter was common for him while the former had never really been out in public. he sat on the seat next to soobin, now directly facing his, well soobin's boyfriends.

the choi trio were famous all over for being the best dancers, they had several companies begging for them to audition, but the three seemed to want to grow on their own. they had their own youtube channel and were liked by a pleasant number of audience. basically, everyone was head over heels for them.

yeonjun and beomgyu were also the school's fashionistas, which was obvious from the way they dressed. "bitches near them wished, they could get on their level" beomgyu had once said while giving his hair a light flip.

choi yeonjun being the literal epitome of fashion, always dressed to impress. his fashion sense was so unique that it was impossible to not spot him in a fairly busy crowd. his bubblegum hair went perfectly with his pink neck tattoos, his ears would be covered in metal earrings of different lengths while he wore mismatching gold chains in his neck.

today, he was dressed up in a tucked in sleeveless white shirt with a bright eye catching pattern in the middle and skin trousers with an yellow line pattern topped off by his cheetah patterned jacket and his furry slippers. now this look would without a doubt look like absolute shit on anyone else, but this was choi yeonjun we're talking about, he always rocked everything.

next to him was choi beomgyu, who made the simplest and plain outfits look completely fashionable. his wardrobe had more soft outfits rather than the goth ones he previously was into. 

his brown wavy hair was covered by a red beret, he was wearing a blue and white striped shirt topped by a transparent red jacket, while on his legs were a pair of mismatching jeans with irregular red and black patterns. his nose ring went well with his light makeup, highlighting his pretty facial features. he would always be seen wearing converse, it wouldn't be surprising to find that he had one in every color. 

now to have both these boys infront of him without having any plans to meet up with them, hueningkai felt like he was going to melt into a puddle any minute. these boys were so good looking and well shaped, that he couldn't help but admire them, platonically, of course, no one could replace his taehyun.

hueningkai realized this was the time where he could embarrass soobin as much as he could, he could finally reveal his silly shenanigans, the ones he would decline had ever taken place.

"kai, they are yeonjun and beomgyu and you guys this is hueningkai, my closest friend. i felt the need for my boyfriends and my bestie to meet necessary, and so here we are"

"nice to meet you kai"  
responded beomgyu while extending his hand, which hueningkai shook gladly. kai actually did know yeonjun, the two used to close when they were younger but had went their separate ways at the start of high school.

"both of you have no idea how much i've heard about you two because this boy right here would never shut up about how talented and gorgeous-"

soobin slapped his hand over hueningkai's mouth, giving him the most scary glare he could possibly form with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips enclosed in a firm tight line while his eyes were enlarged, shooting daggers into his soul.

but this was soobin we're talking about, he looked like an angry bunny which many may find cute but none would decipher it as scary. 

"soobinine i didn't know you loved us that much"  
yeonjun responded with a playful tone, loving how he had turned into a bright tomato and how he had covered up his cheeks with his hands, feeling embarrassed.

hueningkai's goal had been reached!!

then beomgyu scooted over so that he was facing soobin, and slowly removed his hands from his face. instead he cupped his cheeks with his own hands and gave him a peck on his nose.

"don't be shy baby, we did the same before we started dating you too"

yeonjun joined in, and now it was just soobin's two boyfriends cooing at how adorable he was and showering him with affection. 

hueningkai on the other hand had never felt more disgusted and a fourth wheel in this case his entire life. the couple were so involved in themselves that they didn't notice how hueningkai had slowly and slowly gotten up and had walked towards the exit, not before picking up his pizza from the counter, which soobin had paid for. well, this was the least bit of revenge he could have given him.

another week passed and friday came, which was hueningkai's favourite day for two reasons. the first one being the start of the weekend, an end from the continuous headaches given to him by school and the second reason was none other than kang taehyun.

hueningkai got to taehyun's house and rung his doorbell, and got a text from him at the same time which read "go inside and pick up the box at the table" which made him more than confused and even question whether this text was meant for him or not, before he decided to step inside either ways. taehyun never did things he didn't meant, that was a personality trait of him very much liked by hueningkai since he never faked his emotions, he did whatever he wanted to whenever he wanted to.

now taehyun had mentioned a box, but he didn't say where which caused hueningkai to look everywhere in search of it. then he found it, being placed ontop of the kitchen cabinet with a shiny silver sheet filled with flower stickers covering it. kai was more than sure taehyun couldn't reach this spot, and probably had to put up a chair or something similar to get to this height. hueningkai smiled at the thought of how tiny taehyun would have done it.

he got the box from the top easily, his long leg privileges were truly unfair to the shorter people around him. the box was empty, or so he thought until hueningkai reached inside and felt a piece of paper and a letter underneath it. the paper read

"each letter will be placed in different locations containing hints for the next one, these will lead you to you're final destination" 

he opened up the pink letter found the words

"is you're name wifi, because i'm feeling a connection"

scribbled neatly onto it, and found it to be an easy hint. he had no idea what was in store for him, but he was glad that at least taehyun wasn't using his molecular biology pick up lines on him, they never really made any sense to him.

he looked around and found the wifi router attached with the entrance of the house and carefully put his hand around it to be met with a yellow letter. he grabbed it slowly and read the words on it. it said 

"if looks could kill, you'd be a weapon of mass destruction"

now the pick up line was nice and all, but hueningkai had no idea where in the world was he supposed to find a weapon of mass destruction. he figured it would be around here, so he went around the room to look for whatever taehyun had in store for him.

placed behind the sofa was a toy gun, hueningkai assumed belonged to taehyun's nephew and picked it up. the green letter was hidden inside the handle of the toy gun. hueningkai rolled it outside and felt himself smiling at the line.

"you must be one hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room"

hueningkai looked at the door at the corner which he supposed was across the room, and took a deep breathe before making his way towards the backyard of taehyun's house.

the backyard was small, but not too small. it was filled with green grass with various plants on its edges. the right edge of the backyard had vegetables growing in the soil's roots while the left edge was covered with tulips and sunflowers, hueningkai knew how much taehyun's family loved plants, their house was filled with them and they always gave off a refreshing vibe..

hueningkai noticed yeonjun standing in the middle of the yard, with a huge box in his hand. confused, he looked towards him as he had expected taehyun to be here instead of him.

yeonjun maintained a neutral expression as he started talking robotically. he didn't seem very enthusiastic about this, hueningkai thought. he wondered how taehyun had made him do this.

"special delivery for kai kamal huening"

he handed over the box to hueningkai and he was surprised at the weight of the box. suddenly the lid of the box was popped off and inside of it was none other than kang taehyun, looking adorable with his hair pushed back by black and white hair pins. he looked towards hueningkai with a big smile, one in which all his teeth and his little dimple were visible.

hueningkai, still overwhelmed by the current situation helped taehyun get out of the box and their was no doubt that the boy standing infront of him had his whole heart. 

"this may have been a really odd way to confess, but i'm glad you made it till here. kai kamal huening, you make me feel special. i fell in love with you when we first met, it was impossible not to feel that way when i noticed how nice and welcoming you were towards me. i want to return the love you've given me, because you deserve that and so much more. i know behind your bulid up demeanor is just a boy who feels scared and masks himself and its okay to feel that way, but don't ever forget how precious you're existence is and how much you matter. i'll always stay with you and be there for you because thats just how much you mean to me"

taehyun had his head down while saying it all, feeling a bit shy from his long confession. hueningkai lifted his head up gently and made him look into his eyes while giving him a warm smile.

"you may not believe it, but i actually had been crushing on you for years. all this time, i thought i never stood a chance because you seemed so perfect, but i'm glad that you feel the same cause honestly i'm not sure if i could suppress my feelings anymore. thank you taehyun, for staying, for simply being here. i don't even have words to express how much i feel for you. all i can say is you make my darkest days bright with your words, your simple words that always seem to have leave an everlasting effect on me. i've experienced a few miracles in life, but the biggest one yet is my encounter with you"/p>

and so the two lovers stood along each other, happy with the outcome of their confession, lovesick smiles painted onto their faces. 

maybe hueningkai's luck wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
